


Stay With Me

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Head empty. Only miya twins being separated in a painful way with My Blood playing on the back.
Kudos: 7





	Stay With Me

"Does it hurts?"

" Hm? When I fall down from the heaven? Nah. "

Osamu snorts." You know what I mean. "

The blond hums looking at his arm bandaged with a dirty cloth, tainted with blood, his blood. "A bit."

"How about you?" 

"It only bit you and not take a bite out of you"

Atsumu snorted. "That's because you're not fast enough." 

"Gosh, it looks like you when it comes to food."

"Oh shut it will you? And don't compare me with those things. "

"Why can't I? We'll be like them soon."

The silver head averted his gaze to the wooden floor. "Yeah, I know."

Their heartbeat sounds so loud as they just ran for their lives. The moaning, screaming, gurgling sounds can be heard not too far from them. Though they were in danger, though they're in their brink of death, all they can feel is the calming serenity as they were leaning against each other, feeling the their body heat getting low. 

It's a harsh reality they must face. It's nothing new, getting bad lucks and deaths upon their way in an apocalypse didn't stratle them anymore. But now it's them, both of them.

As twins, they hold onto each other, onto their instinct as they were a soul parted into two. It's not like they didn't fight all the time, it's not like they didn't exchanging fists once in a while--they were two parts with rough edges, hurting each other in a comforting way, their style to say 'I'm here, I'm still here'-- they were far from rural and peaceful, that's the Miya twins for you. They don't have super faith on each other, because they knew they have a much more complex bond between them, something that fate has engraved in their souls. So no matter how mad they are, how livid they are, how much they spite, they always got each others back no matter what. 

And maybe, because they were twins, when Atsumu got bitten, then Osamu will get it as well. 

It's a joke between them when they were kids. Osamu who got sick after playing under the rain with his twin, then Atsumu followed after. They admit it feels nice though, as they won't get separated. And maybe, with both being hopeless with their condition, well, it must happen for a good cause; because both of them knew, they couldn't live without each other. They knew that, deep in their hearts, but none has the courage to say it out loud even though they were aware with how limited their time is before they turned. 

"Who do you think will turn first?"

"Probably me, since I got bitten first."

"Then I hope I taste good.."

It's not even funny, yet Atsumu still laughed breathily. "Of course you do."

What a perfect timing for dark jokes. As Osamu feel his twin getting colder, and his skin is getting sickly pale with visible blue veins. He shouldn't have move too much since there's a gaping hole on his side, but he pulled his brother closer, wrapping his arm on Atsumu's waist. 

"Are you okay?" he asked even though he was scared with the answer. 

"Yeah.. I'm fine," the blond lied, breathing heavily. 

"You still lie even in the last seconds?"

"Then what else should I do instead of staying in character? Bawling my eyes out, apologising, and refuse the fate that we'll die in any minute now?"

"That'll attract attention, drama king. I know you love to be in the spotlight, but I refuse to get eaten alive."

Yeah, if they were going to die now, at least they want to choose the way they die, and being beside each other like this is the best choice. 

"Tsumu?"

"... Yeah?"

"Stay with me."

The older twin smiled, "You don't need to run."

"Stay with me." 

"My blood."

It was the last song they heard not too long before the outbreak. Stressed with sneaking around, keeping their voice low in whispers in order to survive, they finally found something pleasing for once; a small mp3 player, complete with the earphones. They didn't know the song, but it stick inside their heads even after years. 

"Stay with me.."

Atsumu reached for Osamu's hand as he felt the silver head trembling, maybe because of fear as they heard the monsters are getting close, maybe because how cold he felt. But it didn't need long for him to know the answer as a warm tear fall upon his cheek. 

"You don't... Need to run."

"Stay with me."

"My blood."

"Samu?"

"...Yeah?"

"We'll stay together, kay?"

He tried to nod, gripping on his brother's hand as his eyes are getting heavy. 

"Yeah."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"...I... I know."

"Pfft, now you also lie."

"Shut up."

Dying pairs of identical hazels meet. They know it's time. But smiles still evident on their lips, as if challenging death itself. 

Well, that's the ruthless Miya twins for you. They stick together no matter what, they got each others back no matter what. They're inseparable, even as death comes to get them.


End file.
